Together
by Howls kingdom
Summary: Jade and Tori have been broken up for about a month. Tori wants her back, but doesn't know what to do. Lyrics to the song "You Don't Me" by Elizabeth Gillies.


**Summary: Jade and Tori have been broken up for about a month. Tori wants her back, but doesn't know what to do. Lyrics to the song "You Don't Me" by Elizabeth Gillies.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Victorious, I wish I did but I didn't**

* * *

"Have you seen Jade at all this week?" Beck asks. I close my locker and turn to face him.

"No I think she's been busy, ya know living life." I shrug, sadly.

"You miss her." He states, not even a question.

"Of course I miss that rude, inconsiderate, beautiful, incredibly talented, girl." I sigh out, leaning against my locker. I haven't turned on the Make It Shine lights in a while.

"Then get back together." He shrugs.

"It's not that easy, Beck." I rub my temples.

"Well why not?" He bumps my shoulders.

"I don't think she wants me back this time." I choke, tears running down my face.

"You don't know that." He wraps his arms around my shoulders and pulls me into a tight hug. I nuzzle into the side of his neck.

"Are you going to the Friday Night Jam tonight?" He pulls back.

"I don't think I should." I mumble lowly.

"You should go. You'll have fun." He squeezes my shoulder.

"Remind me why I'm here again?" I shout over the loud music.

Back convinced me to come to the weekly concert our school, Hollywood Arts, hosts every Friday. I was fully prepared to sit on my couch and down a tub of squeezy queens ice cream. He showed up to my house with Cat and no one can say no to Cat, not even Jade. She works to puppy dog eyes and your blinded with cuteness.

"So you can have fun and not get diabetes from that Ice cream I saw you eating." He laughs as a blush covers my face.

He didn't even give me enough time to change from my sweats. My glasses are still on my face and I constantly keep wanting to run away. I look around for a easy escape. I'm interrupted from my search by Lane yelling over the speakers.

"Hey everyone! Are you ready to jam!" Lane, our guidance counselor, yells over the crowd.

The crowd gives a loud roar of agreement. Beck and Cat yell loudly behind me.

"Alright give shout for a fellow classmate, Jade West!" He shouts again.

My head snaps up at that. There she is. Jade walks, more like struts, on to the stage in all her beauty, the click of her heeled boots. She's wearing a black corset that accentuates her more.. developed chest, a black thigh length and a pair of black leggings. A deep silence occurs when she stops at the mic. A beat slowly starts from the band. Then the alluring voice that fell for sounds from the speakers.

 _You think you know me, But you don't know me_

 _You think you own me_

 _But you can't control me_

 _You look at me and there's just one thing that you see_

She pulls the mic close to her face. I watch as her eyes search the crowd, looking for something or someone.

 _So listen to me, Listen to me_

 _You push me back_

 _I'll push you back_

 _Harder, harder_

She rips the mic from the stand and throws her hair hover her shoulder. Our eyes lock. She stares at me as she continues to sing. The world ceases to exist as we gaze at each other.

 _You scream at me_

 _I'll scream at you_

 _Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

 _I'm dangerous I'm warning you_

She walks to the edge of the stage, still staring at me. A large smile blooms on her face, her pearly white teeth shine in the stage lights. She raises her hand and beckons me forward with a 'come hither' finger motion.

 _But you're not afraid of me_

 _And I can't convince you_

 _You don't know me_

She whispers into the mic. A push from behind me makes me stumble forward. I turn back and glare at the smiling faces of Jade and Cat.

"What are you waiting for? Go get your girl!" Cat yells, pointing to the stage.

I turn back and stare into the beautiful blue eyes I love so much.

 _You think you got me_

 _But you don't get me_

 _You think you want me_

 _But you don't know what you're getting into_

 _There's so much more to me then what you think you see_

I step forward, a still staring. As I walk, the stage light shines on me. The crowd parts on my way. I stumble a little, but I catch myself. Friends from the crowd pat me on the back as I go.

 _So listen to me_

 _Just listen to me_

 _You push me back_

 _I'll push you back_

 _Harder, harder_

 _You scream at me_

 _I'll scream at you_

 _Louder, L-L-L-L-L-Louder._

I reach the edge of the stage and stare up at my raven haired beauty. Jade walks up, eyes sparkling. She leans down and stretches out her hand. I grab it.

 _I'm dangerous I'm warning you_

 _But you're not afraid of me_

 _And I can't convince you_

 _You don't know me_

When I'm up on the stage, Jade subclass my hand from hers. She turns to me and gently cups my cheek. She stares longingly into my eyes.

 _And the longer that you stay, the ice is melting_

 _And the pain feels okay, it feels okay_

 _You push me back_

 _I'll push you back_

 _You scream at me_

 _I'll scream at you_

I breath out slowly as she puts a strand of my hair behind my ear. She pulls the mic closer to my face and raises her eyes encouragingly. I open my mouth and belt out lyrics a long with her.

 _Louder louder louder louder louder louder_

 _You push me back_

 _I'll push you back_

 _Harder, harder_

 _You scream at me_

 _I'll scream at you_

 _Louder, L-L-L-L-Louder_

I smile at her as she jumps up. She grabs me and makes me jump with her. I laugh happily when I do.

 _I'm dangerous I'm warning you_

 _But you're not afraid of me_

 _And I can't convince you_

 _And I don't have to_

 _I think you know me_

Jade turns to me, breathing heavily. She drops the mic and grabs me around the waist with one arm. The other she uses to lift my face.

"I'm always going to fuck up or say something I don't mean. I told you when we started dating I wasn't perfect, I'm damaged. But I'll be as perfect as I can for you. I'll love you no matter what, Tori. Don't make me being an idiot ruin this for us." She says, tears in her eyes.

"I don't care how bad you say you can be or how damaged you are. I fell for the rude, selfish, Ice Queen. I fell for the tyrant of HollyWood Arts. The girl who, one my first day, dump coffee on my head." I laugh at the memory of our first year.

"You were rubbing my boyfriend." She says, laughing as tears escape her eyes.

"No matter what happens, I will always love you Jade West. Your the girl who stole my heart and I willingly gave it away." I smile, tears now falling from my eyes.

"This is the part where I kiss you." She leans forward.

"And this is the part where I let you." I throw my arms around her neck and crush our lips together


End file.
